Blood Lust
by Liquidation
Summary: The 74th Hunger Games. New faces, new alliances, new enemies, same game, old traditions. May the odds be ever in your favor! Discontinued.
1. Prologue

**SYOT closed**

**A very general prolouge just to keep the SYOT nazis happy... Like seriously, you don't even have to read this. Just skip to the tributes.**

President Snow looked over his glorious capitol with a calculating gaze. The citizens were celebrating as the Hunger Games reaping was just around the corner. It was easily the most celebrated holiday of the year in Panem. The wild ones threw lavish parties and drank, families bought presents and favors for the occasion, the younger generation was excited to see what new looker would be up to the plate... all the while the families of the districts were dreading the annual event as they spent what could be their last moments together. The districts feared the capitol like they should.

President Snow was pulled out of his thoughts as his office door opened. Seneca Crane stepped into the room, brushing off his designer suit before bowing before his leader.

"You wanted to see me, sir?"

"Ah yes," the old president said as he took a seat at his desk. "Have you finished the preperations for the games?"

The well-groomed man gave a slow smirk. "Of course I have. I can guarentee you, sir, that this will be a Hunger Games that Panem will never forget!"

He nodded. "Good. The represenatives will leave first thing in the morning for the reaping."

"I'm very interested to see our new tributes. The Capitol always loves them."

"Yes, but only one tribute will come out as the victor and the rest will be forgotten..." Just as he said this, the clocktower in the square struck midnight, chiming a foreboding melody. President Snow turned once more towards his golden city as his people cheered below. "It has begun."

* * *

**Read and review!**

**For those who didn't send in a character, thanks for reading and I promise you an interesting story.**

**Now we get to see our tributes. We will be focusing on nine tributes instead of the tedious twenty-four that most SYOTs do.**

**Thanks to all that submited a character! May the odds be ever in your favor!**


	2. District One: Rouge and Marble

**Rouge Haven**

I redressed myself in the old tavern bedroom as he counted out my payment. He was a regular customer of mine; middle aged, rich, and not happy with his marriage, like all the married men who came to me were. The whole district knew about my flings and affairs with the residents and peacekeepers. Many – mainly the married women – disdained me for it, but I just laughed back in their faces. It was my own personal way to snub them. As I buttoned my blouse, he slipped his arm around my waist and planted yet another kiss on my neck.

"You're perfect, Rouge," he whispered into my gold curls as he placed the bills into my palm.

I smiled back at him and tucked the bills away as he kissed me. I was the adoring lover and I played my role well, but all the while thoughts of hatred burned in my head. They thought they had me, but it was the other way around. I played each and every single one of them, milking every cent I could get from them. With the right smile, gesture, and touch, they melted at my feet, answering to my every beck and call.

As we made our way back downstairs, he talked about the preparations for the Hunger Game reaping tomorrow morning. His daughter was seventeen, the same age as me, and was chosen by the mentors to volunteer for the games. I've seen her around the district either with her mother or with her flock of harpies. She used her diamonds to mask her plainness. She didn't particularly like me either as it was no secret her father came to me, but I couldn't care less. Once we gave our farewells and he drove off in his expensive car, my charming smile was replaced with a bitter frown.

"Was that Sheen Richmond?" an older prostitute asked in surprise as I walked back into The Gold Mine Tavern. "That's the eighth night in a row that he's come for a piece of you."

"Yeah all the men want a bit of her ass," her friend cackled as she reached out to grab me.

I sneered and smacked her hand away disdainfully as I began to walk away.

"Get off your high horse, deary. You're no better than the rest of us. All those men come to you because you're young and have a pretty face. Give it a few years and they'll dump you for the next whore."

"Oh, like you?" I spat venomously before stalking away. They disgusted me. They all disgusted me.

In the tavern, the other prostitutes were talking up the men and sitting in their laps as they drunkenly ordered more drinks. The place stunk of alcohol, smoke, and cheap perfume and was filled with the sound of laughter, drunken slurs, and drug deal whispers. My eyes finally fell upon the bartender and I quickly crossed the room to meet him, avoiding the hungry stares. The brunette was drying one of the glasses as he was quietly talking to one of the men at the bar, probably making a drug deal. Once the man left, I sat down in the empty stool across from him.

"A shot of whiskey," I ordered tiredly.

"Aren't you a little young to be drinking?" Gem joked with me, giving me a boyish grin. His innocent smile and his sparkling blue eyes were very misleading. They've gotten him out of trouble with the peacekeepers on many occasions.

I rolled my eyes at him. "That's never stopped me before."

"Long night?"

"You can say I've made quite a bit of money," I spat bitterly as he slid the glass over to me.

I was orphaned at birth and I've never known my true family. I didn't even know my true name. I was brought to Haven Orphanage and adopted the name Rouge Haven. That's where I met Gem Haven. The first time we met, he stole my rag doll and I punched him in the nose. It was the start of a beautiful friendship. The orphanage was shut down when I was seven to make room for another factory to make luxury products, leaving all of the orphans homeless. Many of them didn't survive the next winter, but Gem and I pulled through. We were different from the other kids. We were survivors. You can say that we both weren't afraid to get our hands dirty to meet our ends. While the others begged their way into starvation, we quickly picked up on how to steal and pickpocket. During the winter, we made our home in an abandoned mansion and we figured out how to steal the electricity from the district's power supply. They still wonder where all the power disappears.

Not long later, Gem got involved in drug dealing. Morphine was very popular and past victors would pay big money for it. Of course, stealing and drug dealing were barely enough to keep us alive. It happened when I was twelve when I was out on the streets one night trying to find someone rich to steal from. I was surprised when a rich man approached me instead. That was the first time I sold myself. I was so proud when I came back to Gem with a handful of bills. I wanted to show him I could be of use. I was utterly shocked when he slapped me across the face and cursed at me angrily. I didn't understand why for a long time. I feel as though he blames himself for me becoming what I am. He never approved of how I made my income, but he learned that no matter what he did, he couldn't stop me. I had made up my mind and I had to hold up my end. He had done so much for me as it was.

As time went on, we continued our business, making more money as we got older and more experienced. When Gem was fifteen, he got involved in underground fighting; something that he got into through morphine dealing. As a safety precaution, he taught me the skills he learned in his matches to make sure I could defend myself on the streets. We both hated to think that the rich kids of the district had the upper hand on us as they trained to be careers. We soon didn't have to worry about starving anymore as Gem got deeper into the black market and fighting and I was doted on by rich vulgar old men of the district, but life was hard. We had to break our backs to survive while the upper class laughed at our expense, but we had our laughs too. We played them just as well.

"You know, you can always stop," Gem sighed as he put his glass down. "I make enough money to support us both."

"No, I'm doing my share of the work," I replied stubbornly before downing my glass.

He ran his hand through his hair tiredly. "I never wanted you to get involved in this. You can always start underground fighting or dealing. I know you'd be good at both."

I shook my head. "I wouldn't be as good as you and half of our income comes from me."

His eyes grew dark and he leaned in. "Look around you, Rouge," he whispered hoarsely. "This is the hell hole we live in. We are puppets to those filthy rich bastards that run this town. Do you want to continue living your life as their whore until they get bored and throw you away? You are better than those rats!"

I narrowed my eyes and scoffed. "Of course I'm better than them. We both are and that's why I continue my business. The day we have enough money to own our own tavern, I'll give up prostitution for good, but until then, I have to do my share of the work. We're so close, Gem, I can feel it. I've lasted five years and I can endure a lot longer."

He merely shook his head before throwing his towel onto the counter. "I'd be willing to wait a lifetime to meet our dream if you'd just quit. It disgusts me how they look at you."

I opened my mouth to say something, but was cut off when a drunken man stumbled over and snaked his arm around me.

"Hey lovely," he slurred with the stench of gin on his breath. "How's about you and me have a little fun upstairs?"

I gave him a playful smirk and turned to follow him, but not before seeing the defeated look on Gem's face. If only he knew I did it for him.

**Marble Maverick**

I disarmed Glint before dodging Gold's attempt to slash at me and knocking the sword out of his hand with a swing of my foot. They both fell to the training room floor breathlessly and I bent over to catch my breath as well. My skin and blonde hair were covered in sweat and I was a little sore from all the sparing. We had been training since dawn without a break and it was nearly nightfall now.

"Geez, I'm exhausted," Gold moaned as he fell on his back.

"When you said you wanted to spar, you didn't mention it would take all day," Glint commented as he looked over at the clock.

I chuckled and put our swords back in the rack. "Yeah, thanks guys for sticking around. I'm going to need all the training I can get."

"Why?" Gold asked incredulously as he got up. "You're already one of the best, if not the best career in the district."

Glint smirked and got up as well. "Well the reaping is tomorrow and you never know what the competition will be like. I say you're lucky that the mentors picked you to represent the district this year. Gold and I have to duke it out for the position next year. Who's the female volunteer anyway?"

I shrugged. "I heard it was Glamour Richmond. She's not particularly smart, strong, or pretty, but she can hold up her own. District One has been lacking in girl careers as of late."

"I think she looks like a pig with her nose always in the air," Gold laughed out as we made our way out of the training facility.

Gold and Glint were my best friends and we were probably the best careers in the district. We practically were brothers as we grew up together training for the Hunger Games. As we grew older, we started to surpass the careers our age and soon the careers that were older than us. I've seen other competitive careers destroy friendships with their struggle for power, but we were different. Nothing could pull us apart. When I was notified that the mentors had chosen me to volunteer for the games, Gold and Glint supported me while the others hated and envied me. Of course, as we were all seventeen, only one of them could volunteer next year, leaving one of them behind. I knew they both were anxious for the day they would know who the mentors would pick, but they didn't let it get to their friendship. Even after this whole ordeal, I knew we'd all still be friends.

We walked from the training facility to the housing division on the outskirts of the district where we all lived. With short good lucks from Gold and Glint and good byes, we went our separate ways. I spotted my house in the darkness as the lights dimly glowed from within. When I entered, I was immediately tackled – or attempted to be – by Glitter, my younger sister. Anyone could easily tell we were related as we shared the same blonde hair, blue eyes, and smile. She had just turned ten and started her career training recently, which really unsettled me. It pushed my desire to win the games even further. If I won, then Glitter wouldn't have to volunteer in the future. I'd do anything for her, really.

"Whoa there, what are you still doing up?" I questioned her with a big grin as I ruffled her hair. "You should be resting up for the reaping tomorrow morning."

She pouted. "I'm old enough to stay up as late as I want. Besides, I'm not able to be reaped or volunteer yet."

"Marble, is that you?" my mother called from the kitchen.

"Yeah," I replied and strode over with Glitter on my back.

She was washing the dinner dishes in the sink, but there was still a covered plate on the table waiting for me.

"Eat up before it gets too cold."

I rolled my eyes but smiled. "Where's dad?"

My answer was given when I saw my father limp into the kitchen. He looked tired and weary as always. My father, Max Maverick, had always wanted to be in the games. He trained for the games his whole life, dreaming about volunteering for the Hunger Games. He was one of the best too, but when he was sixteen, he got into a training accident and permanently injured his knee. Because of it, he was unable to volunteer. Even to this day, he still carries a limp when he walks. To him, it's an everyday reminder of what he could have been. Because he could never volunteer, he raised me from birth to be a career. He wanted to fulfill his dream through me, though my mother was always worried that he was pushing me too hard.

"Did you just get back?" Dad asked as he sat down at the table.

"Yeah. Gold, Glint, and I were training the whole day."

"Good. You'll need all the extra training you can get." He gazed off for a moment, looking back on a distant memory before giving me a crooked smile.

"Tomorrows the day," he said and placed a strong hand on my shoulder. "This is it, Marble. Make your old man proud."

I looked from my curious sister to my anxious mother and nodded. I never wanted to be in the games. I never wanted to volunteer, but I knew I had to. I had to for my father, my mother, Gold, Glint, and Glitter. They were all counting on me and it was too late for backing out now. I looked back up to him confidently, our identical eyes locking, and gave him a determined smile. I knew for him, it was like looking through a window of himself in the past.

"I will."

* * *

The reaping came upon me quickly. I stood beside Gold and Glint in a clean white button-down shirt with the sleeves rolled up and brown slacks, my hair in its usual fohawk style. I knew the rest of my family was off in the crowd somewhere, waiting anxiously.

"You nervous?" Glint asked, nudging me.

I laughed. "Of course not. I've been training for this my whole life."

"What's going on over there?" Gold asked, peering over the heads of the other boys.

We looked over to see a scuffle in the girl section of the crowd. I heard a shrill scream that I recognized as Glamour's before seeing a girl fall to the ground. It took me a moment to realize it was Glamour. Her red hair in disarray, her pink dress dirtied, her right cheek starting to bruise, and she clutched her stomach in pain as her friends hurried to help her up. I saw a flash of gold hair as Glamour's attacker weaved her way through the crowd to avoid the peacekeepers that were checking up on her

"Ladies and gentlemen of District One!" a feminine voice announced in a thick Capitol accent, breaking us away from the scene. "It is my honor to be your Capitol representative for this year's seventy-fourth annual Hunger Games. You can't even imagine the anticipation the Capitol feels about this year's games and I hope that you share the same excitement as I do," she gushed happily. She continued on about the Capitol's glory and the same old story about the districts. I've heard this speech so many times that I could probably recite it myself. I had been spacing off for a while when Gold nudged me.

"Marble, they're drawing," he whispered as the representative drew a name out of the bin.

"The male tribute for this year is…"

"I volunteer!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

As I made my way up to the stage, I received many glares by the careers and a knowing smile from the representative. It was almost expected for District One to always have volunteers.

"And what is your name, young man?" she asked, shoving the microphone in my face.

"Marble Maverick."

"Good, good! Now on to the ladies," she sung as she made her way back to the bin.

I looked out into the crowd and saw my family. My mother was still worried as ever, my father wore the brightest smile I've ever seen him have, and my sister looked at me in confusion. She still didn't quite understand what the Hunger Games were about and I liked it that way. Gold and Glint wore matching crooked smiles as they watched me from the crowd. I think they were the only ones out of the careers smiling.

"And the female tribute for this year is…"

As expected, I heard Glamour's voice ring through the air. "I volu…"

"I volunteer as tribute!" Another voice rang out.

There was a silent shock through the crowd as the girl worked her way up to the stage. I saw the shine of her golden hair and realized she was the girl who beat up Glamour, the best female career in our district. Once she walked onto the stage, I was taken back. She was beautiful. It was almost unreal. She was entrancing, but there was a dangerous glint in her eyes and she wore a devious smirk. I would have to watch out for her.

"And what is the name of this lovely young lady?" the representative asked sweetly.

"Rouge Haven," she answered. I've heard that name somewhere...

"Well that's it folks! Meet our two new tributes from District One!" the Capitol representitive announced cheerfully.

We turned towards each other and shook hands as the crowd had mixed feelings. Some cheered while others were still shocked and appalled by Rouge's interjection. As we locked eyes, she gave me a mysterious smirk before turning away. Even if she was my district partner, she would eventually be my enemy. I didn't know anything about her and I would have to observe her throughout our stay at the Capitol to find our her weaknesses. What I knew for sure was that she was more of a danger to me than Glamour was.

* * *

**Whooo! Finally got the first set of tributes out. District Two is up next!**

**Honestly, this chapter came out a little faster than expected, so don't expect a speedy update.**

**My schedule is slowly clearing up though, so it shouldn't take that long.**

**Reviews are very much appreciated. Makes the story look interesting.**

**I want to start getting people who didn't send in characters in to like this story too. Your support won't go unanswered**

**And please bare with me. Surprisingly enough, I do have a life outside of updating!**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	3. District Two: Bianca and Evander

**Evander Heath**

It had been nearly two years since that incident that got me here and, unbeknownst to them, I've been plotting my way out of here ever since. I sat in my cell, silently going over the plan in my head. All that could be heard were the steady footfalls of the guards from far away and I couldn't pick up the hushed conversations as they had separated me from the other inmates at the maximum security prison. They didn't let the peacekeepers go past my door anymore either.

The cause of my extreme isolation was because of the incident a few months ago when I was curious to see how well the 'maximum security' was here. I got to the gates before I gave myself up to the peacekeepers. I guess that reassured their questioning of my sanity. I suppose I did cause quite a stir that day; thirty-eight dead, twelve in critical condition, five injured, and other damages. It would've been too easy to escape, but that wouldn't have been fun. I knew I wouldn't be content hiding out in the wilderness for the rest of my life so I came up with a new idea – one that would prove interesting. I was nearly itching with anticipation.

Right on time, five peacekeepers opened the iron door to my cell, their guns loaded and pointed at me.

"Guess it's your lucky day, Heath. By law you are required to attend today's Hunger Games reaping again," one of the guards stated as he cautiously moved to shackle me.

I allowed him to with a slight grin on my face. The reaping was my ticket out of here and I had big plans. This was definitely going to be fun.

**Bianca Beauregard**

I stood in front of my bedroom mirror, looking over my attire; a faded white blouse and a pale blue skirt. My blond hair cascaded softly down my back and my brown eyes had long lost their sheen. One year. It had been exactly one year since then…

* * *

_"And the female tribute for this year's seventy-third annual Hunger Games is… Bianca Beauregard!"_

_I felt myself grow pale and my stomach drop at the announcement. I wasn't a career. I wouldn't survive a day in the games. I felt my breath become shallow as I shakily took a step forward._

_"I volunteer as tribute!" a voice shouted beside me._

_I turned my head in disbelief as my best friend, Noelle, confidently raised her hand. Before I could recover from the shock, Noelle was already escorted to the stage._

_"And what is your name, deary?" the capitol representative asked sweetly._

_"Noelle," she answered. "Noelle Tomas."_

* * *

_"Oh god Noelle. I'm so sorry! This is my fault. You shouldn't have volunteered for me," I sobbed out during the visitation. How could this have happened?_

_"Bianca, it's fine, really. I was planning on volunteering anyway," Noelle assured me with a small smile._

_"What?"_

_"My family needs the victor money and we can't keep on accepting help from your family forever. Your family has helped us so much and I am thankful for that. Consider your debt paid."_

_I bit my lip and shook my head. "That isn't enough. We never wanted you to pay us back. My parents are so grateful that they can't even bare to see you. You saved me with the price of your life."_

_"No. I'm coming home, Bianca. I promise. I have too much at stake to lose," she stated determinedly. Ever since her father died and her stepmother left them, Noelle and her older brother Noel have been struggling to support their half sister, Belle. As my best friend, I couldn't let them struggle like that. I didn't mean for this to happen. This is all my fault._

_"My family will take care of Belle and Noel while you're gone," I promised as more tears streamed down my face. "I'm going to miss you so much."_

_We embraced tightly for the last time before I was escorted out of the room by the peacekeepers._

* * *

_My family, Noel, and Belle refused to watch the games, but I had to. I needed to reassure myself that Noelle was safe._

_Noelle sat around a small fire, eating a squirrel for dinner when the boy from District Seven jumped out of the shadows and tackled her to the ground. He underestimated her strength and she kicked him off of her and pulled out a knife. He jumped back and pulled out a knife as well._

_"So you're all alone I see," she stated as they wearily circled each other. "Your three teammates died early today."_

_"Yeah, but I can obviously handle myself," he lied smoothly. His district partner and two others had been killed by the careers earlier on. Noelle must have thought he still had his original alliance, but he had betrayed them for the girl from District Six from the very beginning. My stomach knotted knowing that the District Six girl was alive and probably going to ambush her._

_"Funny that you came out without a scratch," Noelle observed._

_"I was in the right place at the right time. The careers didn't even miss me."_

_He lunged towards her with his knife, but she jumped away quickly. She spun around him and dug her knife into his arm. He hissed in pain as he made another swipe at her, but she dodged that as well._

_"Face it, you may be bigger than me, but you're also a lot slower. You don't stand a chance," Noelle said, trying to get his confidence down._

_"I see how you managed to pull a high training score," he stated off handily as his left arm was limp from the stab wound._

_"Yes, but I don't see how you got a higher score than me," she muttered bitterly. He lunged for her again, but she jumped out of the way. He continued to push her back, but she finally got the upper hand. She threw her knife and it embedded itself in his thigh. He fell to the ground, clutching his wound. He was useless now. "That shows you to underestimate me. You shouldn't have come looking for me." He raised his knife and she shook her head. "You won't be able to hit me."_

_He threw his knife at her, making her jump backwards and trigger a net trap. Noelle gave a startled scream as the net ensnared her and pulled her high above the ground. She didn't even have her knife anymore to cut herself down as it was still in his thigh._

_"Kin!" he called. A few seconds later, the District Six girl walked into the clearing. "She's all yours, just as promised," he stated before going to treat his wounds._

_"You know, you could have just called for help," the girl offered, looking at the struggling Noelle. My heart raced thinking this could be the end._

_"I told you I could handle it by myself. I just wasn't planning on her being so strong."_

_"Well, you did your part. Now it's time for me to have some fun," she replied with a smirk. My stomach twisted as the insane girl grinned at Noelle._

_"Just make it quick. We don't want to have every tribute aware of where we are."_

_She splashed Noelle with some kind of liquid from a canteen before grabbing one of the fiery sticks from her campfire. "Let's make a bonfire."_

_I screamed as they lit her on fire. I wanted to run and hide and escape it. I wanted to believe that it was just some kind of terrible nightmare. I quickly turned off the TV, but Noelle's screams still echoed in my mind._

* * *

Before I knew it, more tears were streaming down my face. A sob escaped my lips as I knew that I would never see Noelle ever again. She died and it was all my fault. That should have been me burning in those flames. Her screams still haunt me every waking second of every day and in my nightmares.

"Bianca, it's time to go," my mother said through the door.

"Alright, I'll be down in a minute," I replied hoarsely.

I swallowed my tears and took a deep breath. My sorrow was replaced by a new determination. I had watched the crowning of last year's victor and realized that the Capitol didn't give a damn that Noelle perished at their leisure. They didn't care for any of them at all. The Capitol was filled with corrupt, heartless pigs. It was from that, that my hatred for the Capitol stemmed.

As I had promised, my family and I took care of Noel and Belle. I thought of them as my own siblings, really, just as I saw Noelle. Noel, now twenty, finally got a stable job in masonry while Belle, now nine, was off at school. I kept my promise, but it could never repay my debt nor diminish my guilt. Since Noelle's death, I trained intensely for the games. I spent entire days and nights training nonstop with the careers to quickly climb to their level. I was good but I knew I probably wouldn't win. I just wanted and needed to avenge Noelle's death. My driving force was to kill off the District Six and Seven tributes to settle the score and maybe, my conscious would finally be cleared.

I made my way downstairs where my parents were waiting for me. Noel and Belle had come as well to support me. They didn't know I was going to volunteer yet. When we got to town square, I was separated from them and sorted with my respected gender and age group. Amongst me stood anxious girls and confident careers. I just had to make sure I volunteered first.

Before the proceedings began, I saw a heavily armored truck pull into the square. I wasn't sure if it was to keep people out or keep someone in. Ten peacekeepers came over and opened the back door, all the while, pointing their guns at whoever was inside. I was surprised to only see a young man step out of the truck. He didn't seem bothered by the hostility around him and looked around the square in amusement.

"Good morning District Two and happy Hunger Games!" the capitol representative sang out cheerfully. "It is my pleasure to host our new lucky tributes from District Two this year. I can just feel the excitement, can't you?" I waited anxiously as she went on with her speech. My heart was racing with anticipation. Now it was a matter of which person volunteered the fastest. "And now for the drawing! Ladies first," she said as she made her way to the bin. She pulled out the slip of paper and as she drew her breath to read it, my hand shot up in the air.

"I volunteer as tribute!" I shouted.

The representative was taken back by the sudden interjection, but smiled warmly at me as I made my way to the stage.

"Ah such a pretty little thing. What's your name?" she cooed.

"Bianca Beauregard," I answered determinedly.

As she went to draw from the boys' names, I looked for my family and Noel and Belle. When I finally spotted them from the crowd, my parents were sobbing while Noel was consoling them. Belle was crying as well. She didn't quite understand the games, but she knew that her sister went to them and never came back. It broke my heart.

"And the male tribute for this year is…"

"I volunteer!" a voice rang out from the crowd.

Everyone turned to look at the boy in shackles. The people of the district shared horrified whispers and the peacekeepers around him didn't know what to do.

"Well… What are you waiting for? Unchain him and bring him up," the representative demanded.

The hesitant peacekeepers obeyed and took off his shackles. The boy made his way to the stage, rubbing his unshackled wrists, as the crowd staggered away from him in fear. Now that I got a closer look at him, I had to admit, he was handsome. He was tall, had a sculpted body and facial features, neat dark brown hair, and dark eyes that held dark secrets.

"And what is your name young man?" the representative asked happily.

He gave her a small smile and replied. "Evander Heath."

I felt myself grow pale as I stared at his deceptive face. I never knew him, but I heard plenty about him over the years. He was a career prodigy; probably the best that District Two has ever had. The district was constantly giving him praise for his skills. They expected great things from him. He was a natural born leader with charisma and charm and so no one suspected a thing. It happened about two years ago when he went insane. He murdered his parents before going on a killing spree; ten peacekeepers, eighteen men, twenty-two women, and fifteen children dead all in one night. It took a whole peacekeeper division to restrain him and many were injured in the process. Instead of putting him to death, they deemed him insane and locked him up in a maximum security prison where they put all of the conspirators and insane criminals from all of the districts.

"May I present to you your tributes for this year's Hunger Games!" the rep announced gleefully, cutting me out of my thoughts.

There were no cheers or applause as we turned towards each other. He gave me a pleasant smile before we shook hands as expected of us. I didn't miss the dangerous glint in his eyes as he stared down at me with his false smile.

* * *

**We've got some pretty interesting tributes so far, huh?**

**District Two down, six more to go.**

**I believe from here on out, it's just singles though**

**For those of you who don't know, Noelle is a character sent in for my last SYOT by the same character creator as Bianca**

**Check it out!**

**Reviews are very much appreciated. Makes the story look more interesting than it really is.**

**I want to start getting people who didn't send in characters in to like this story too. Your support won't go unanswered!**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	4. District Three: Endever

**Endever Barak**

"The reaping is tomorrow," my younger brother Beck said absentmindedly as he paged through his book on trains.

Beck, my best friend Birch, and I had been sitting in an isolated corner of the library pouring over the vast array of books for hours. Whenever we weren't required to work on hacking computers or the technology aspect or our district, we spent our time here to get away from the rest of the world. For us, it was a nice break from reality.

I looked up from my book of herbal medicine for the first time in a long while. "How can I forget? The district has been buzzing with anxiety the whole week."

_'You don't think we'll have volunteers this year, do you?'_ Birch signed to us.

Birch was a mute. He had his tongue cut out as punishment for stealing bread years before we were able to apply for tesserae. He now communicates with us through sign language so it's not too bad, but it was a painful memory for all of us. Because of it, most kids avoided him. We were all outcasts really. I was the smartest in my class so I was often bullied because of it. I've been harassed and snubbed for my brains ever since I can remember. Most kids didn't want to associate with Beck because of the large scar across his face. He had gotten it from the public wiping he received after passing through the district boundaries. Whenever I look at him, I can't help but cringe at the memory. I hated that I wasn't able to do anything to protect him. We always try to forget the terrible memories and books were the best way we could do that.

"I don't think so. The last volunteers District Three had volunteered more than a decade ago," I replied. Our district had a disadvantage from the other districts in the games as we specialized in brainwork while the others specialized in labor.

"Do you think any of us will get reaped tomorrow?" Beck asked, looking up at me with a scared look.

I looked at him and tried to hide my wince behind a smile when I saw his scar. The horrific event was still etched into my memory perfectly. I never want him to be hurt like that again. "Of course not," I assured him. "There're tons of kids in our district. The chances of us being reaped our low. Don't worry. Everything's going to be all right."

In reality, his chances were low, but Birch and my chances were high. We've applied for tesserae often because both our families were very poor. We all lived in the poorest part of the district and often went hungry. Beck and I rarely ever saw our mother and father as they were always working or sleeping. Mother worked day shifts while Father worked night shifts just as Birch's parents did. It was a fate all of us would face if we weren't smart enough to work in the higher divisions. Our parents weren't really around and we didn't really have any other friends so it was always just the three of us.

_'Yeah don't worry about it. It'll be fine,'_ Birch added to back me up. _'We can go to the library after it's over.'_

Beck gave a small smile and nodded just as the clock chimed nine, signaling that the library was closing.

"Come on, let's get home," I stated, picking up my books.

We gathered our things, checked out, and made our way to our homes. The sun was bleeding through the horizon and a light blanket of dark blue painted the sky. The streets were mostly empty as it usually was at around this time as most people were either at home or at work.

"Endever, I'm hungry," Beck mumbled, clutching his books to him.

I struggled to give him a reassuring smile, but it only turned into a grimace. "I know, Beck. I'm sorry. We're just going to see if we have anything left at home."

Our family mostly survived on scraps and we barely ate enough to stay alive. All of us were underweight and it was quite obvious. Watching my brother go hungry broke my heart and I couldn't do anything about it. I was always giving my food to Beck so that he had more to eat because it was the most I could do.

He deflated, knowing that it wasn't likely and my face fell. Birch squeezed my hand in comfort, knowing exactly how I felt. I felt like Birch was the only one who really knew me. Birch walked us home and lingered as I looked around the kitchen for anything I could put together for Beck. Like usual, our kitchen was barren so I just sent Beck to bed early so he didn't have to feel hunger pains.

Once Beck was asleep, I closed his door and sat down in the small living room with Birch. I could tell that he was just as anxious as I was for the reaping tomorrow.

_'Do you really think our chances of making it in our low?'_ Birch questioned, trying to mask his nervousness.

I sighed in defeat. "I don't know. Our names are in there twenty-six times. I just want to get it over with as quickly as possible. This will be Beck's second year as a possible candidate and he's absolutely frightened at the thought. He's been having nightmares for the past week because of it."

Birch put a reassuring hand on my shoulder. _'We'll get through this together. Beck's name is only in four times and we only need to survive three more years, then we're safe.'_

I gave him a small smile. "Three more years and then we're out of the reaping and out of school. Can you imagine it? We can finally break away from this. We can finally get jobs and we won't have to starve anymore." That was the reason why I was always seeking knowledge. Ever since I was little, I've always wanted to escape this poverty. I wanted to be able to support Beck and my future children so that they could have the life I couldn't. I just needed to survive three more years.

He gave my hand a squeeze. _'We can make it. Just three more years…'_

* * *

The next morning, I dressed myself and Beck and we went to town square where they held the reaping every year. Once we arrived, the peacekeepers separated us into our gender and age group. I stood amongst the other fifteen-year-old girls who were wearing their nicest dresses while I wore the same faded green dress I did every year. My wavy red hair was pulled back into a low ponytail with a green ribbon my mother gave me for my first reaping. It was to make me feel better, but it didn't help my nerves then and it didn't help them now. I spotted Birch standing among the crowd of boys. The other boys were jeering at him, but he ignored them like he always did. Most of the girls ignored me, as they didn't want anything to do with me.

The capitol representative sauntered up to the microphone and tapped it loudly.

"Attention citizens of District Three, Happy Hunger Games!" she announced merrily. Her bright yellow ensemble was a shock against the faded colors of the rest of the district. "I am very honored to represent your district for this year's Hunger Games. Hopefully we'll have some volunteers this year," she hinted before she continued with her customary speech.

I searched the audience for Beck and almost didn't find him as he was buried under the sea of taller boys. He pale and looked sick to his stomach. I wanted to rush to his side and comfort him, but I knew better than create a scene. I closed my eyes and prayed for this to be over quickly.

"We'll start with the ladies!" she chimed as she walked over to the bin, her stilettos clicking all the way. She made a huge show of digging through the folded papers to pick one that was at the bottom. Once she selected one, she slowly opened it, stared at the name, and grinned. She took a deep breath for dramatic effect before saying the dreaded words. "Endever Barak!"

My eyes grew wide and I felt like the wind was knocked out of me. The girls around me started to back away like I had the plague and began to whisper to one another. My brain was moving slower than my body and the next thing I knew, I was standing on the stage, looking out at the audience, still in a blank shock.

"No!" I heard Beck scream as the peacekeepers detained him from rushing to the stage. "No! Endever!" his cries died as they dragged him away. Birch was trembling and tears streamed down his face as he tried to detain his sobs. For once, the boys that usually bullied him left him alone as they kept their eyes to the ground in silence.

"Congratulations to our lovely female District Three tribute!" the representative gushed, oblivious to the tension in the air. "Now on to the boys…"

I closed my eyes and took steady breaths until the ceremony was over. They announced the name of the male tribute, a thin boy from the sixteen-year-old section that I've never heard of. We shook hands and were escorted through the city hall doors. Once the doors closed and I was safe from Beck's and Birch's eyes, I fell to the ground and cried, my body wracking with sobs. I knew I wouldn't survive the games. I knew I was dead. I knew this would be the last time I saw Mother, Father, Beck, and Birch. I knew that all the things that I've planned – my dreams and ambitions – were dashed within the three seconds it took for the representative to say my name.

I sat in an enclosed room as I waited for my last visitors before I was shipped off to the Capitol. I had finally collected myself and promised I would stay strong for my family and Birch.

Mother and Father were the first ones to visit. They cried and sobbed apologies for never being able to give me everything they wished for me to have. I swallowed back tears as they embraced me for the last time before being torn from my arms by the peacekeepers. I knew it wasn't their fault that they rarely had time for us. I knew it wasn't their fault that we were immensely poor. They've always tried their best to provide for me and Beck. I just wish I could've done something to ease their burden. Anything.

My brother was the next visitor. He burst through the doors and ran into my arms sobbing.

"Don't go! Please. You promised that it was going to be all right."

I rubbed his back comfortingly as my heart broke. "Shh, I know I said it would be all right and it will be."

"No, no it's not," he choked out.

"Yes it will. I will be going to the Capitol. It's beautiful there and everybody is so pretty. I'll get to wear beautiful clothes and eat as much as I want," I assured him, giving him a forced smile. "Don't worry about me. Whether or not I come back, I want you to promise me that you'll study hard and take care of Birch for me. Can you do that?" He tried to hold back his tears as he nodded. "And before I go, can you promise me something?"

"What?" he sniffed.

"Whatever you do to spend your time whether it be at home or at the library, don't watch the games," I said, our green eyes connecting.

He swallowed but nodded and we hugged for the last time before he was escorted out. Birch was the last of my visitors. He had collected himself, but I could tell that he was still shaken. I got up and we embraced tightly.

"I'm going to miss you," I murmured as I pulled away.

_'I'm going to miss you too,'_ he signed back. He closed his eyes and sighed and then grew grave._ 'You're fast; use it to your advantage. Eat whenever you can and as much as you can to store up. It's called the Hunger Games for a reason. You might not be one of the strongest, but you'll definitely be one of the smartest tributes in the games. Gain as much knowledge as you can, learn the basic survival skills, and find a way to defend yourself in the arena. If you can, try to make alliances with trustworthy tributes, though your best bet is probably going to be avoiding the other tributes.'_ He took a breath and his eyes grew soft as he squeezed my hand for the last time. _'Stay alive. I have faith in you.'_

Suddenly, the door was thrown open and he was hauled out of the room. I was once again left alone in silence. I took a deep breath and swallowed my fear as I let Birch's words set in. He was right. I wouldn't have a fighting chance if I relied on my strength. I had to rely on my brain if I wanted to survive. I took a deep breath as I new determination set inside of me. I wanted to live. I was going to live. From this point on, I have nothing to lose and I'll fight with everything in my being to stay alive.

* * *

**Watch out other tributes, we've got a smart one coming in.**

**Next up is District Four!**

**Reviews are very much appreciated. Makes the story look more interesting than it really is.**

**I want to start getting people who didn't send in characters in to like this story too. Your support won't go unanswered!**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	5. District Four: Nerissa

**Nerissa Siren**

I sat on the jagged rocks lining the shore as I watched the sunset bleed into the ocean. I closed my eyes and I took in a breath of the salt-tinted air as the breeze played with my silvery white-blonde hair. Somehow, I always wound up by the sea and it always felt like home here. Faded memories called out to me whether it be in the form of a distant splash or a fleeting laugh. The ghosts of my past always brought me here.

When I was young, my adoptive parents Renee and Neil Siren found me on the shore, unconscious and abandoned with only a seashell necklace around my neck with my name on it. I still wore it around my neck at all times as it was my only connection to my past. I couldn't remember anything before then. Not my real family, my home, how I wound up on the shore. Nothing.

I loved my new family though. Mother and Father couldn't have any children or their own so they happily accepted me into their family. The whole district knew that I wasn't theirs though, as I looked nothing like them. Mother had dark blonde hair with brown eyes while Father had brown hair with green eyes. I had white-blonde hair with bright blue eyes. Both were uncommon within our district so a few rumors sprung up that I was a child of a mermaid, but they eventually died down over time. I thought it was a silly idea along with my friends and family… but it did make me further question my origins. Where did I come from? Who am I? Who are my real parents? I longed to know. I loved Mother and Father more than anything, but I always felt like something was missing. That missing piece was always filled whenever I was by the ocean.

"Thought I'd find you here," a familiar voice stated as a body plopped down beside me on the rocks.

I didn't need to open my eyes to know it was Dana. "Hey," I greeted with a small smile, breaking away from my reverie.

I met Diana – or Dana, as she's nicknamed – at school and we grew to become best friends over the years. She was the only one who could withstand my temper tantrums whenever I was mad and vice versa. We had emotions like the sea; peacefully calm or raging mad. She was perfect at almost everything. She was the top of our class, always carried herself properly, was always organized and neat, had many friends, and was very pretty. I always tease her because the only reason she's like that is because of extreme OCD. When we first met, I would always help out with her family business – fishing, spearing, shelling, etc. – and she would help me out with our school work in return. It soon grew into the bond we have today. Now, she was like a sister to me.

"You know, your parents were wondering when you'd be back," she stated, but got cozy, as we both knew we'd be here a little longer.

"How long have I been gone?"

"Hmm, about four hours, but they just assumed you'd be here," she said as she began braiding her long blonde hair. We sat in silence for a while until the sun finally sank behind the horizon, though reds and pinks spilled into the sky. "Do you miss your real parents?"

I sighed as yet another memory escaped me. "Of course I do. I always do."

"But you've never met them before, or rather you can't remember them," Dana reasoned, giving me a curious look.

"I can't, but whenever I'm by the ocean, I feel like they're here, watching over me. Whenever I'm away, there's this emptiness in my chest and I'm compelled back to the sea." I ran a hand through my wind-tousled locks and laughed. "I sound insane."

Dana shrugged. "It would explain why you spend so much of your time here. Where ever they are, I'm sure they would be proud," she said with a smile. "We should probably get going. Your mom and dad are waiting for you."

I helped her up and we made our way back to our homes. Our houses were fairly close to one another and they weren't far away so it wasn't a long walk.

"The reaping is tomorrow," I noted as the sky began to darken and the moon replaced the sun.

Dana sighed and frowned. "I know and I don't look forward to it. I wonder if we'll have any volunteers this year. District Four is a career district, but we barely have any careers; not like Districts One and Two."

"I just hope to get it over and done with," I mumbled. I hated the games as twenty-three innocent lives were lost every year and the friends and families of the tributes had to suffer because of it. I stopped as I arrived at my house. I could see a light and shifting shadows from the kitchen window. "I'll see you tomorrow at the reaping."

"May the odds be _ever_ in your favor," Dana mocked before heading down the road to her house.

I smiled and rolled my eyes as I opened the front door. Our house, like the others around it, was small, but it was cozy. Mother and Father were in the kitchen talking quietly. Their eyes immediately met mine as I stepped into the kitchen.

"Hey kiddo," Dad greeted warmly and motioned for me to sit down with them. "Down by the ocean again?"

I smiled sheepishly, unable to deny it. "You know me…"

"You were there for a long time. We were wondering if you got eaten by a shark or something," Mother joked before turning serious. "Just remember to bring Diana or one of us with you when you go. The sea can be beautiful and relaxing, but it can also be unpredictable and dangerous."

I sighed as I plopped my head down on my hand. I'm sure I've been lectured about this a million times. "I know, I know, but you guys were all busy so I… you know…" I trailed off, unable to find an excuse. I honestly preferred my privacy whenever I went.

"We're just worried about you, especially when you disappear for so long," Dad interjected. "At least tell us when you're leaving. You can be so unpredictable sometimes."

There was a long silence between us before anyone said something. "I should probably take the laundry down from the line. It might rain again," Mother said distractedly.

They were like this every year. They tried to distract themselves from the one thing running through their minds; the reaping. Mother and Father never told me, but I've heard stories of how they lost their first child due to a miscarriage. That's why they were never able to have a child ever again and that's why they dreaded the reaping more than I did. They were too afraid to lose me too.

I took a deep breath before excusing myself for the night. Tomorrow was the day that Mother and Father feared the most; the reaping for the Hunger Games.

* * *

The next morning was beautiful. The sky was a brilliant blue and the sun shone brightly through the square. It was all ironic considering the day. I stood beside Dana in my best dress – a faded blue dress that I've had for a few years now – as we waited for the ceremony to begin. We probably waited for a good half hour before the representative finally strutted onto the stage. I could see that she tried to incorporate the district's fishing industry into her outfit. She wore a blue dress and was covered in pearls, gold, netting, and starfish. In my opinion, it was an insult to the ocean.

"Good morning citizens of District Four!" she sang out into the microphone. "What better way to start off a day than the reaping? I'm sure you're all enjoying this beautiful weather on the most celebrated holiday of the year. I know the Capitol is."

I couldn't help but scoff. Of course the Capitol was enjoying this as they were curled up with their families in their nice warm homes surrounded by luxury. I tuned out the rest of the speech as my thoughts drifted back to the ocean. The smell of salt was carried in by the ocean wind and filled my senses. Maybe I'll stop by afterwards…

"And now let's start with our ladies!" the representative boomed, violently shaking me from my thoughts. Dana took my hand and gave it a light squeeze as the representative walked over to retrieve a slip from the drawing bin. She drew one from the top and read it to herself first before repeating it into the microphone. "Nerissa Siren!"

My breath hitched as I quickly looked over to Dana. She exchanged a frightened look with me and her sudden paleness must have reflected mine. I swallowed, looking back to the stage before taking a step forward. I took deep breaths of the salt air and forced myself to think of the ocean so as to not break down in front of everyone as I made my way to the stage. Despite trying to think of the sea, my mind was swimming as a million thoughts spun in my head.

Once I was up there and the representative moved onto the boys, I looked out into the audience, searching for Dana and my parents desperately. Dana looked sick to her stomach and she trembled despite the warm day. Mother immediately broke down into hysterics as Father and a few others of our district attempted to console her unsuccessfully. My heart broke for them as their worst nightmare came true. After all that they've done for me, I couldn't do anything to help them. I stood there powerlessly and overwhelmed as I felt everyone's eyes all over me and knowing full well that the Capitol was examining me as well. I closed my eyes and sought the sea-brought wind as I tried to repress the growing anxiety in the pit of my stomach that churned like a hurricane. I knew this would be the last time I saw Dana, my parents, and the sea ever again.

* * *

**Let's give a warm welcome to our newest tribute, Nerissa Siren**

**I personally think Nerissa and Endever are a nice contrast to our darker career pack characters**

**And for those who don't particularly like a certain character, I'm sure they all will prove interesting once they get to interact at the Capitol**

**And of course, there will be alliances and enemies. I'm sure that will be fun**

**We shall now be skipping over to District Seven for our next tribute**

**Reviews are very much appreciated. Makes the story look more interesting than it really is.**

**I want to start getting people who didn't send in characters in to like this story too. Your support won't go unanswered!**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	6. District Six: Yvette

**Yvette Alenin**

_My older brother, Andrey, and I walked back home from school together like we did every day. The school wasn't that far away from the housing district so Andrey would walk me back home before going to his job as an errand boy for the rich lady down the road. I liked these walks as it was the only time we could be alone. He was two years older than me so I never saw him at school and when we were at home, Father would always wave him off and spoil me with gifts and attention._

_"You have a hole in your shoe," I noted, looking down at his feet. His shoes were worn and too small for him and his big toe was sticking out of the hole now._

_"Really?" he asked with a sheepish smile on his face. "I hadn't noticed. I guess I'll have to get new ones some time."_

_I knew he was lying. I had noticed this a long time ago and he often has foot pains because of it. He doesn't say anything about it though. All of his clothes were old and small while mine were crisp and new, but that was the way things were. Father always doted on and spent so much time on me that he often neglected Andrey. Sometimes, Father would even forget Andrey was there and Andrey, being Andrey, never said anything or complained about it. I wonder if things were like this when Mother was still alive._

_"So when do you get off work today?" I asked cheerfully, changing the topic._

_"Around ten. Mrs. Pearson wants me to clean out her shed for her and that will probably take a while."_

_"Oh, well hurry back then. I'll save your dinner until you get back," I promised just as we arrived at our house. Father didn't come home until seven so it'd just be me for a while._

_He laughed and roughed up my hair. "Okay I will. See you later."_

_I watched him continue down the road for a moment before going inside. Father was a mechanic, making enough to support us by himself after Mother's death. Mother died giving birth to me and from what I've heard, it really devastated him. I suppose that's why he spoils me, so that I could fill her place in his heart._

_Once inside, I went up to my room and plopped down onto the bed in exhaustion. My room was decorated and filled with gifts, toys, roses, and other pretty things that Father had bought me. I was almost running out of room for everything. I didn't particularly like that Father often ignored Andrey because of me, but I also didn't mind being showered with gifts either. I suppose I'll have to try to convince Father to get Andrey some new clothes. He's in desperate need of some. With that last thought, I let out a loud yawn and realized how tired I was. I wasn't usually this drained so I supposed it couldn't hurt taking a short nap before Father got home…_

_I was awakened when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I groggily squinted through the darkness to see my father's figure hovering above me._

_"Father? What time is it?" I asked, rubbing the sleep from my eyes._

_"About seven-thirty. I bought new roses for you. Your old ones were beginning to wilt. I put them in a vase on your nightstand. I know how much you love them."_

_I frowned knowing that I've told him plenty of times that I didn't like roses. I didn't like how my room would be overwhelmed by their scent. I tried to get up, but Father held my shoulder down._

_"You should rest. I didn't mean to wake you."_

_"I know, but I should get up now," I said, trying to get up again, but he forced me back down. I froze as I felt his other hand skim up my leg._

_"Relax, love. You always stress yourself out." I shook as his hand trailed over my stomach, my chest, then up to my face. He looked straight into my eyes, though it was as if he saw right through me. His eyes lowered to my trembling lips and in an instant, his were on mine. "Ana…"_

_I screamed and flailed, trying to get away from him, but he was so much stronger than me. Finally, I freed my leg and kicked him in the groin. He fell over, knocking over the table and shattering the vase of roses as I scrambled towards the door. I screamed again as he grabbed my ankle and pulled me to the ground. He was on top of me again and ripped apart the buttons of my shirt. I screamed and cried as he continued his advances._

_"Father stop!" I pleaded desperately, but he could no longer hear me._

_I continued to scream, hoping that someone would save me. Anyone... Suddenly, the door was thrown open and Father was thrown backwards, clutching his nose. Andrey grabbed my arm and we ran downstairs as quickly as we could. Everything happened so fast and I was still in a state of shock that I couldn't register everything that was happening. We got to the living room when Father came barreling down the stairs after us._

_"Ana!"_

_Andrey stopped and tried to ward him off. "Go! Go get help!" he shouted as Father tackled him to the ground. Before I turned to run, I saw the flash of a blade._

* * *

"AAHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as I writhed on the floor, the memories flooding over me.

I convulsed and I felt as if I was reliving that nightmare all over again. I just wanted the memories to stop and leave me alone, but they continued to haunt me. I could never escape them. My head throbbed painfully as if it threatened to explode and spill the secrets of my past. It felt like hours before the door was thrown open and someone rushed to my side.

"Yvette, Yvette it's me," Andrey consoled as he held me to him. I continued to convulse and shake in his arms, but my screams slowly died in my throat as he rubbed comforting circles on my back. "Shhh, it's alright. I'm here. Nothing can hurt you now."

We stayed like that until my body stopped twitching, though I continued to tremble from the panic attack. "Andrey… I'm scared," I murmured, clutching his shirt.

"It's okay. There's nothing to be afraid of. He's gone and locked up far away from here. He can't hurt you anymore."

I nodded and he pulled away from me. I looked up to him and grimaced. His face had been disfigured from that night. As I ran to get help, Andrey was easily overpowered by Father. Father, in his madness, took a carving knife to his face. Andrey was never the same again. We both weren't.

Andrey dug around in his back pocket and retrieved a bottle. He opened it and fished out three pills – our medication for our panic attacks. "One for you, two for me," he stated, giving me one and downing the other two. "You have to remember to take your medication. I won't always be around to remind you."

I looked at the ground, my hair falling in my face once again. I had to take my medication twice a day to help repress the panic attacks. They couldn't stop them though. After that incident three years ago, my brother and I came to live at the orphanage. The other kids would often tease and harass us – my brother especially because of his face. Over the years, we realized that people teasing Andrey because of his face or saying certain words triggered my attacks. If I wasn't careful, the attacks can turn out to be very violent. Andrey's weren't as bad or as frequent, but because of them, the matron of the orphanage kept us isolated from the other children and most of them stayed away from us on their own. I preferred to be alone anyways. I only needed Andrey.

"Come on, we should probably get ready for the reaping today," Andrey said, helping me up.

"I hate the reaping," I muttered as Andrey dug around through my clothes.

"It'll be over before you know it. How about you wear a dress today?" he asked as he held up a faded yellow dress. I used to wear dresses all the time before that incident. Now, I rarely ever wear anything other than my baggy overalls. "Humor me. I'll meet you downstairs once you're done," Andrey said optimistically before leaving me to change.

I sighed as I held the dress in my hands. Even after everything that had happened, Andrey continued to look after me. He always hid his own pain so that I wouldn't worry about him. I still did though. I slipped the dress on before looking at myself in the cracked mirror on the wall. My once golden wavy hair lost its sheen and it hung limply over my face no matter how much I tried to fix it. I tried to straighten my slouching posture, but that didn't help much either. It seemed that no matter what I did, I couldn't return to being the girl I once was. After all that had happened, I knew I couldn't.

I finally went downstairs to meet Andrey. He was waiting for me expectantly at the door, dressed in a pair of slacks that were way too small on him and a white collared shirt. He offered me a smile and took my hand as we walked together to town square where they were holding the reaping. Once we arrived, the peacekeepers separated us and I was sorted with the other girls my age. None of them acknowledged me, but they made it a point to stay at least three feet away from me. I didn't care much though. I just wished Andrey was standing beside me.

The Capitol representative walked onto the stage wearing a crazy ensemble of bright yellow, making me question my choice of dress. She wore a huge grin as she scanned the crowd eagerly. "Hello people of District Six! It's a beautiful day to be out and about on this glorious holiday. It's a perfect way to kick off the seventy-fourth Hunger Games." She continued on with her raving before playing the short clip they showed every year. By the end, she was tearing up and had to dab her eyes before her makeup could run. The rest of us, all the while, stood in silence as she composed herself. "It just gets to me every time! Now, I'm sure you're all impatient to start the drawing. Ladies first!" We watched as she strutted over to the bins and, after about two minutes of digging around, retrieved a name. Her eyes studied it carefully before looking up at the audience. "Yvette Alenin!"

My eyes widened in shock and the girls around me fearfully staggered away from me in case I would have another panic attack. I felt another one rising as I took a shaky step towards the stage. In an instant, I felt a hand in mine. I looked up at Andrey as he silently led me to the stage. When we reached the bottom of the stage, he turned to leave, but I grasped his hand tightly.

"Don't go," I whispered desperately, my hands shaking in fear.

"I won't, but you need to go. When you get up there, don't think of anything. Just look at me, okay?" he said, giving me a small smile before letting go of my hand.

I hesitantly made my way onto the stage, never losing eye contact with him. The representative seemed satisfied and continued with the drawing. I didn't hear who the male tribute was and I never looked away from Andrey even when I was to shake hands with my district partner. Even now, in the face of losing me, he continued to smile and be strong for me… but I knew that on the inside, he was breaking down as quickly as I was.

* * *

**Haha, I lied. _Now_ we're moving to District Seven**

**Aww, poor Yvette. Now we have two crazies in the games**

**Two more tributes to go before we head over to the Capitol. Woot woot!**

**Reviews are very much appreciated. Makes the story look more interesting than it really is.**

**I want to start getting people who didn't send in characters in to like this story too. Your support won't go unanswered!**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	7. District Seven: Twig

**Twig Birch**

With one last satisfying whack, the tree began to sway and soon toppled over. My older brother, Ryan, quickly jumped out of the way before the giant tree could crush him and shot me a look.

"You know, there's a reason why lumberjacks yell 'timber'," he stated as he brushed himself off.

I smirked and rolled my eyes. I'm sure he was use to it by now. My other older brother, Fern, and my father were close by, chopping down more trees.

"Oh don't be such a wuss," I teased, resting my axe on the crook of my neck casually.

He tried not to crack a smile as he slowly put down the batch of chopped wood on the ground and prepared to tackle me. Knowing exactly what he was going to do, I quickly hitched my axe into its holster and clambered up a nearby tree before he could catch me.

"Hey, no fair!" he laughed out from below as I nestled down comfortably on a sturdy branch. My father and older brothers were too big and heavy to climb the trees, which made it a perfect escape route for me when it came to their spontaneous wrestling matches.

I shrugged and gave him my signature smirk. "If you aint cheating, you aint trying."

Our father heartily laughed as he continued chopping wood. "I think she's got you beat, Ryan."

"Looks like you just got outsmarted by a _girl_," Fern teased, looking up from his work.

Ryan gave up and picked up his bundle of wood again. "A girl? Please, Twig's definitely no lady."

Just to justify myself as the stronger sex, I threw my axe inches away from Ryan's face and it embedded itself in a nearby tree. He nearly fell over in fright.

"Damn it, Twig, don't do that to me. I just saw my life flash before my eyes!"

I fell over in laughter and might have fallen out of the tree if I hadn't hooked my legs around it. He was right though. I was far from being a 'lady'. I grew up in a house with mostly all boys, except my mother. One can only imagine how excited my mother was when she birthed a girl. Unfortunately, she might as well have had a boy. My mother named me Victoria, but I go by the name Twig now. Because I'm thin, toned, and petite, people nicknamed me Twig because I looked so fragile. Ironically, I was anything but. Mother always wanted me to be 'proper' and 'poised'. I obviously took more after my father. My father was a lumberjack and my brothers and I grew up surrounded by his work. Since birth, we were exposed to woodcutting and axes. By the time I was five, I was able to pick up an axe and throw it at a target with perfect aim. Of course, my mother didn't approve. You can imagine how appalled she was when I came home one time after a woodcutting trip with my long brown hair cut off. It always got caught in the branches so I cut it off on a whim and kept it like that since. As we grew up, my brothers and I accompanied my father to work and helped cut down trees. I had to admit, my first big tree was a doosy, but after that, it was all down hill. Using an axe was a piece of cake now.

I wiped the tears from my eyes as I corrected myself on the branch. A something occurred to me and I looked around, searching for two more heads. "Hey, where's Pan and Peter?"

Fern looked over to Father who merely shrugged.

"They disappeared a long time ago. They're probably pulling some pranks on the peacekeepers or running for their lives," Ryan replied as he dumped the large bundle of wood into the cart with the others.

"I'm sure they've made it to the home base by now," Father stated as he put his new bundle into the cart. "And we should probably do the same. Come on, let's call it a night."

We gathered our things and I retrieved my axe before heading back towards home. We got back before sundown and the three of us went inside while Father covered the wood with a tarp out back. Just as expected my younger brothers, Pan and Peter, were already home formulating a new prank for tomorrow; the reaping. Fern and Ryan plopped down onto the couch in exhaustion and I was about to do the same when Mother called out to me from the kitchen.

"Victoria? Can you help me set the table?"

I groaned, but trudged into the kitchen to set the table. As I began setting the table, Peter and Pan came in with huge grins on their faces.

"So, what new trick did you pull this time?" I asked curiously.

"Alright, so Peter nabbed a ton of bright colored paints when we were scavenging through the peacekeeper department building…"

"And Pan watered the paint down and we filled Mr. Tucker's feeding troughs with it at the top of city hall…" Peter cut in.

"And you know how they're setting up for the reaping tomorrow morning?"

"Yeah, go on," I encouraged, leaning against the table in interest.

"All the peacekeepers were working on the stage along with a few Capitol people…"

"And we waited until everyone was on stage to hang the banner to tip the troughs. God Twig, you should have been there! We were dying. The workers and the whole stage was covered in bright paint…"

"And the topper was when we burst through the city hall doors with guns full of paint and sprayed all of them. Before the peacekeepers could do anything about it, we were way ahead of them…"

"Of course we wore masks and lowered the pressure in the guns, but you should have seen them, Twig! All of them were falling on their asses slipping on the paint. The Capitol people were throwing a huge fit! I bet they're _still _cleaning up the stage and city hall!"

I threw my head back and laughed, clutching my stomach. "God that's great. You, know, you're going to get your sorry asses caught one of these days… Where did you guys get guns?"

"Peacekeeper department," they replied in unison.

"Pan and Peter Birch, what did you do?" Mother demanded, putting her hands on her hips.

Father walked into the kitchen laughing and gave Mother a quick kiss. "Oh Violet, let them have their fun. They're just kids."

"Yes, but the peacekeepers won't try them as kids," Mother replied sternly. She sighed and threw her towel down on the counter. "It seems that no matter how much I lecture our kids, they don't listen to me."

"Let them find their own way. I'm sure they'll turn out fine… Now let's eat! I'm starving."

Mother rolled her eyes but a small smile played on her lips. Fern and Ryan joined us and we had another typical Birch meal… which ended up as a food fight ten minutes in. Of course, Mother was livid and made all of us including Father clean up our mess, but it was worth it. After dinner, I was exhausted and went to my room to hit the hay. Tomorrow was the reaping and I was going to need all my strength to actually get up that early for it.

* * *

Like every year, my brothers and I scrambled to get ready and make it to town square on time. Well, Fern got to sleep in because he was nineteen now, but the rest of us were all in the running still. I narrowly escaped my mother's disapproving eye trying to get out of the house. I discarded the pink dress she had laid out for me and stuck with a pair of brown trousers, suspenders, and a white shirt.

As usual, we were the last ones to arrive and the peacekeepers quickly sorted us just as the Capitol representative took the stage. Once I was among the other girls of my age group, I noted that there were still blotches of bright paint here and there. I couldn't help but laugh, earning weird looks from the girls around me.

"Good morning District Seven! We are all gathered here today for a time honored tradition that goes back seventy-four years… The reaping!" she gushed with so much enthusiasm that I wanted to throw up. "Now I'm sure you all are eager for me to start the drawing, but we must begin with the usual proceedings. Long ago during the Dark Days all of the districts rebelled against the Capitol…"

I rolled my eyes and tuned her out. I was wasting valuable sleeping time right now. Why couldn't we have this in the afternoon, or rather just cancel it and send the tributes a congratulation letter? Seemed pretty efficient to me. Maybe Peter and Pan should have held off the prank until today…

"And now we will draw for our lucky lady tribute!" the rep exclaimed so loud that I swear my ears popped, but I had to give her some credit for being able to walk across the stage in those sky-high shoes to the drawing bins. She dug around in the bin for such a long time that I could have sworn she was looking for a specific name. Finally, she pulled out an innocent slip of paper and read it out loud. "Victoria… Birch!"

I was taken back by the announcement and I wondered for a moment if I had heard wrong. One of the girls beside me, elbowed me, reassuring me that I had heard correctly. I shook off my muddled thoughts and slowly made my way to the stage as my stomach slowly knotted. Once I joined the rep on stage, she moved onto the boys. I was still in a state of shock that I couldn't even process my anxiousness. Suddenly, I heard a loud explosion, followed by a rapid fire. Colorful sparks filled the air and I could see a pair of masked boys running through the crowd, shooting fireworks at the peacekeepers who stumbled through the crowd to try to catch them. A laugh bubbled out of my throat as I watched the mayhem unfold. Peter and Pan were right though. I shouldn't be caught up feeling sorry for myself and just laugh about it. I could make it back. I could fight, I knew all kinds of plant life like the back of my hand, and I was pretty handy with an axe. I was pretty confident I could make it back to my family and I'm sure they had the same faith in me. I continued to laugh as the masked felons made their getaway and the last firework exploded in the sky, raining colored lights down on us.

* * *

**Treating my readers with a speedy update, but don't expect another one**

**Well eight tributes down, one more to go!**

**District 12 here we come!**

**I like how we've lightend up the story a bit with Twig**

**It's a nice contrast from the big bad careers and the tortured souls**

**Reviews are very much appreciated. Makes the story look more interesting than it really is.**

**I want to start getting people who didn't send in characters in to like this story too. Your support won't go unanswered!**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	8. District Twelve: Cyran

**Cyran Lale**

I stayed as still as a statue, my arrow aimed and ready to fire at the unsuspecting turkey about a hundred meters away. Letting out a steady breath, I released my arrow, striking the turkey directly in the heart. Diligently, I went to gather my earnings just as the red sun began to sink in the west, signaling the end of my hunt. As I made my way back to the district, I checked my snares to find two trapped squirrels. At this time of year, I considered myself lucky to have been able to get this much in one day. When I reached the border, I closed my eyes and took one last deep breath, letting the sensations of the wilderness wash over me before I returned back to the reality. To me, hunting wasn't just a way of survival; it was my escape from the world.

I ducked under the fence and silently made my way back to town. Now that I was in the cover of the shadows, it was easier to avoid the peacekeepers patrolling the streets. I stealthily made my way to the Hob to trade in the squirrels for money. I couldn't keep all the meat to myself as I still needed money to buy other necessities. That was the usual routine of my life now; hunting and selling to stay alive. I made my way back to my home on the outskirts of the district. My house wasn't in the Seam, but it wasn't amongst the middle class homes either.

Unlocking the front door, I entered the old house that kept so many distant memories and secrets. The once lively house seemed dull, gray, and dead now. It lost its warmness and comfort years ago when my father died. I didn't know much about my mother. I was her first child and she died while having me. We had poor medical assistance in our district and they knew from the beginning someone as fragile as her wouldn't survive, but she carried me anyways. My father tried his best to raise me by himself, but we struggled every now and then. Three years ago when I was thirteen, there was a big mining accident. Many men died, including my father. Ever since then, I had to fend for myself. At my age I wasn't able to work in the mines and it was hard to find work elsewhere so I resorted to the only thing I could think of; hunting. It was illegal and I could face severe punishment, but it was either that or starving to death. I took the risk.

I went to the kitchen to pluck and gut the turkey before stowing it away for later. I had snacked on nuts and berries while I was out and wasn't that hungry anymore. It was late by then and I went up to my room to retire for the night. As I lay in my bed, staring at the ceiling, I wondered if there was more to life than this. Day in and day out, it was the same routine to stay alive, but was there to live for? Everything was dead now. Shaking off my thoughts, I turned towards my window. Outside, I could see the lights from city hall where they were setting up for the reaping tomorrow. I scoffed at the thought. The games were a big joke. I couldn't understand why anyone would volunteer to be a part of the Capitol's game. This world I lived in was corrupt and I wanted nothing to do with it. Sometimes, I wondered if I'd ever be able to disappear in the woods. Would they ever find me? There was nothing left for me here in District Twelve.

The next morning was the reaping. I reluctantly stood amongst the other sixteen year old boys of my district. I didn't really know any of them as I was never close anyone. I preferred my solitude and I didn't want to risk losing anyone again. In the end, it wasn't worth it. As a district with no careers and only one victor, I could feel the anxiety of others radiating in the air. The Capitol representative, dressed in a ridiculous pink getup, strutted onto the stage with a huge smile on her face. She smacked the mike a few times to see if it was on, oblivious to its amplified noise, before starting.

"Good morning citizens of District Twelve! Happy Hunger Games! It's a beautiful day for the reaping, isn't it?" Yeah, I could be using this time to be doing something productive. "It's spectacular to see all the young faces that might be lucky enough to be our next tributes for District Twelve. I'm sure that you're all excited as I am." She let out a little squeal of delight before going on about the Capitol's glory and the Dark Days. She even started tearing up at the end of her 'inspirational' speech. Once she dried her eyes and checked her face in a compact mirror, she put on another gaudy smile and continued with the reaping. "Now, the moment you've all been waiting for; the reaping! Ladies first."

The female name was drawn and announced. I didn't know her and hadn't heard of the name before, so I assumed she wasn't anybody noteworthy. A young Seam girl walked onto the stage looking like a frightened mouse. She was so thin and frail she looked like she wouldn't survive the train ride there.

"And finally, the boys!" the representative gushed excitedly as she walked over to the second bin. Digging around, she finally selected a single slip of paper. "Cyran Lale!"

Honestly, I was in shock; not one of the anxiety-driven shocks, but a rather surprised one. There were plenty of Seam kids who had their names in the drawing more than fifty times and I suppose I was the lucky one. Coming back to reality, I composed myself and walked confidently to the stage. The games started now and the Capitol sponsors were already on the look out for good tributes. I had to show them I was just as good as any career. Walking onto the stage, I held my head high as the representative congratulated us and announced us as the tributes for District Twelve.

I shook my district partner's hand and I could almost smell the fear on her. Making an alliance with her would only hold me back and I'm sure she'd die in the blood bath anyways. I think it'd be best not to get too attached to anyone in the games either. In the end, twenty-three tributes would have to die and I couldn't risk having a distraction. I've lost so much as it is. I don't need to add another loss.

* * *

**So I know some of you will pull off a 'OMIGODHEHUNTSHESTOOMUCHLIKEKATNISS'**

**Ya, no. There's not much you can do outside that box and no, everything besides that is not the same. Guess you're just going to have to keep calm and carry on**

**Sorry about the brief chapter. It's definately not my best, but know that I went over it a billion times and eventually got frustrated and gave up. I found this one hard to write and I have a million other distractions**

**I'm also struggling a bit to stay interested in it as I've started working on my own story**

**So if I suddenly drop off the face of the planet, you know why**

**Reviews are very much appreciated. Makes the story look more interesting than it really is.**

**I want to start getting people who didn't send in characters in to like this story too. Your support won't go unanswered!**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	9. Train Rides

**Marble Maverick**

I walked into the dining compartment dressed in a new, crisp attire that the Capitol had arranged for me. Walking in, I spotted my district partner at the table idly picking at her food while watching the reaping. Hearing me enter, she turned to look at me with an unreadable expression on her face. Now all shined up and ready for the Capitol, she was even more beautiful than at the reaping.

Clearing my throat, I sat down beside her. "Hi, my name is Marble," I said, offering my hand, knowing that she would be on the careers. It would be best to stay on her good side if she was going to be my future ally.

She guardedly looked at my hand and shook it graciously. For someone I'd never seen around the rich area of District One, it was a surprise that she held herself like a queen.

"Rouge," she replied slowly, not giving any of her emotions away.

"I haven't seen you around the district, but I feel as if I've heard your name before."

She looked surprised for a moment and just as she opened her mouth to say something, the compartment doors were thrown open and our mentors, Gloss and Cashmere, stormed in. Rouge stood up as Cashmere angrily got in her face.

"You little whore!" she hissed in rage as she poked her in the chest. "Who do you think you are? How dare some gutter filth like you take the place of a career? Do you think you actually have a chance in the games? Do you think you can just spread your legs and that will win you the fame and the glory?"

"You don't belong here, let alone the Capitol. _We _pick the tributes for our district and no way in hell are we going to mentor an arrogant little bitch with no career training or morals. Without our help, you can consider yourself dead. You should have stayed in the streets where a piece of used trash like you belongs!" Gloss spat venomously at Rouge.

I was shocked by their malicious outburst and suddenly realized where I heard her name. She was an infamous prostitute in District One, and though I had never seen her until the reaping, I've heard a lot about her.

Rouge glowered dangerously at both of them. "I don't need your help to win. Do you think I am so idiotic as your other careers that I need your guidance every step of the way? I am more than capable to hold my own."

I stood up and placed a hand on her shoulder, earning a surprised look from her and our mentors. "You shouldn't talk to the girl who will be representing our district like that. I've seen her fight before and she has my approval more so than Glamour. She's a valuable asset to the careers and if you won't mentor her, then you can count me out as well," I challenged firmly, daring them to say anything otherwise.

Cashmere seethed, but held her tongue and Gloss tensed as he debated this in his head. Finally he sighed in frustration and gave up. "Fine, have it your way Marble, but you're digging your own grave," he warned before turning to leave.

"Be careful. You just might regret your decision," Cashmere said, following her brother and slamming the door on her way out, leaving the two of us alone.

Rouge shrugged off my hand and glared at me. "I don't need your help. Don't interfere next time."

"I was just trying to help," I retorted. "And it didn't seem like you had the situation under control. Whether you like it or not, you're going to need their help. The games aren't like surviving on the streets. They are victors for a reason and if you want to survive, you're going to need their help."

She wore a stony expression, but I knew she understood. Sighing, she looked back at me. "When exactly did you see me fight anyways?"

I smirked. "I saw that little brawl you and Glamour had during the reaping. I guess you put Gloss and Cashmere's golden girl in her place."

Rouge wore a smirk of her own. "Well… I suppose we'll be working together from now on and we had a very messy first impression."

I offered her my hand once more. "Hi, I'm Marble Maverick."

"Rouge Haven."

**Evander Heath**

I lounged on the couch, watching yesterday's reaping. Both volunteers from District One looked very strong. The male was more than likely a career, but the female, dressed in old and worn clothing, probably wasn't. The poorer people of the career districts couldn't afford career training. Other than that, the male's hands were just as callused as mine while the girl's hands had only the right calluses for blades. District Three's female tribute was young and frail. I could tell by her appearance that she was from the poorer side of her district and was on the brink of starvation, but being from District Three, there was no telling how much knowledge she had in that little head of hers. The District Four female tribute was white as a sheet by the time she walked onto the stage, but she did a good job at hiding her anxiety. She had the typical District Four body type built for swimming and spearing and, by the looks of her sun-bleached hair, she spent a lot of time by the ocean. District Six's female tribute sparked my interest immediately. She was young and withdrawn, which would cause most to overlook her, but what caught my eye was blatantly obvious to me. Her big blue eyes spoke with insanity and I could see that she struggled to keep her composure as the ceremony continued. She would be fun to toy with during the games. District Seven's tribute showed confidence but that could also be a downfall as well. She was thin, but well toned with woodcutting hands. Judging by her calluses, she hadn't used any other weapon but an axe. District Twelve's male was the only tribute that was reaped that didn't show some form of anxiety. He would make an interesting candidate as well. Studying his body build and callused hands, I could tell that he was strong and was particularly skilled in archery. I was sure he would prove to be up to par with the careers.

Turning off the television, I heard the compartment door open. I smiled as my district partner walked in and froze, shocked to see me in here.

"Ah, Bianca Beauregard," I drawled, standing up and striding towards her. Studying her, I knew she was strong with her lean and toned body, but her hands were only slightly callused, signifying that she hadn't started training until recently. She had a pretty face though so that would get her many sponsors during the games. "It's a pleasure to finally get to meet you in person. I don't believe we've met before as I would remember someone as beautiful as you, but I'm sure you've heard plenty about me."

She watched me warily, tense with anticipation to defend. "Nothing but bad things, I can assure you," she spat.

"And I can assure you that they are all true," I replied easily, and walked passed her towards the door. "Oh and a word of advice," I stated, stopping at the door. "You shouldn't make your fear so obvious. I heard that those capitol killers can smell it."

With that, I left her standing there to ponder my words. Yes, these games would prove to be _very_ interesting.

**Nerissa Siren**

I sat silently in my compartment as I watched the scenery fly by. Lost in thought, I idly played with my district token; my coral necklace with my name on it. It was to remind me of who I was and where I came from. My mother and father warned me that the games would throw many difficulties at me and no matter what happened, I had to remember who I was and that there were people that loved me. My heart ached as I missed my family and friends, but I refused to cry. Tears wouldn't do me any good. I had to be strong and get back to them. I would do anything to get back home.

I was pulled out of my reverie as I saw the Capitol skyline in the distance. A lump formed in my throat knowing that it was a matter of time before we arrived at the Capitol. The games didn't start in a few days, they started the second we stepped foot in the Capitol. Like lambs to the slaughter, we were being brought to our deaths.

**Yvette Alenin**

I sat tasting a bit of everything at the dining table alone in the dining compartment. My district partner and mentors made it a point to avoid me just in case I would have a panic attack going to the Capitol. I was given my daily dose of medication, but because of the rules, I wasn't allowed the bottle just in case I decided to overdose. Sighing, I put my fork down and stared out the window. I felt empty and alone without Andrey here. He was my rock and without him, I feared about what I might do. I wasn't allowed any medication during the games either. What if I have an attack in the arena? I tried not to think about it as I distracted myself with the luxurious food around me. I poured myself a glass of wine in attempt to dull my sharp thoughts as we made the long journey to the Capitol. I didn't want to think about what was awaiting for me in that glittering city.

**Twig Birch**

I sat at the dining table eating, talking, and laughing with my mentor, Johanna. There was so much food and many things I hadn't even heard of before. I knew I was going to enjoy my stay at the Capitol.

"So that was your brothers that dumped paint all over the stage?" she asked, laughing.

"Yeah and they also set off the firecrackers during the reaping."

"You might want to thank them later. It made your reaping stand out against the others so you'll have more sponsors looking at you."

"But how do I keep them?" I asked. "I didn't need to watch the reaping to know I didn't win the award for beauty and grace."

"Sponsors help, but popularity make you win the games. In the end, it all comes down to what happens in the arena. Your main priority should be learning as much and making the right connections during your training sessions. Then you can worry about appearances," she answered seriously. "My advice for you would be charming the Capitol with your humor and personality. They are particularly drawn to the confident tributes."

I nodded, but suddenly wasn't hungry anymore. I grew anxious again wondering what the other tributes and the Capitol would be like. On TV, the past tributes made it look so easy, but I knew it was going to be anything but. Once I got there, I needed to look out for allies and the competition. Watching the reaping didn't tear down my determination one bit. I was going to come home alive and the other twenty-three tributes were going to have to pry victory from my cold dead hands if they wanted it.

**Cyran Lale**

I finished watching the reaping and turned off the TV. My mentor, Haymitch had been out cold on the couch beside me since District Two. I turned to study the drunken man across from me. His face was etched with deep lines of struggle and strife. You'd think that a former victor would live a charmed life, but Haymitch always drank himself into a stupor. I could understand why. Every year he had to watch twenty-three tributes – two being from his own district – die right before his eyes. Just like me, he had everything taken away from him. He was alone in the world and it was only on this week of the year that he was pried from his isolated hole to watch more murders.

I stood up and walked over to the window. I could see the Capitol in the distance as the train raced us to death's door. Watching the reaping, I isolated whom to look out for. I didn't plan to make any alliances, but I needed to be aware of my enemies. The career pack will be deadly and I'll have to avoid them as they had power in numbers. I knew that Haymitch wouldn't be much help to me as he was piss drunk most of the time so I was basically on my own. I planned to just lay low and avoid being picked out by the others. While they are busy cutting each other's throats, I'll slip away unnoticed. I'll just wait until they've worn themselves down to make a move.

* * *

**Okay, so slowly but surely we're making our way to the Capitol**

**So our candidates are a try hard, a prostitue, a psycopathic killer, an avenger, a brainiac, a train wreck, a lumberjack, and a loner. Not showing a bias, who would you put your bet on?**

**Reviews are very much appreciated. Makes the story look more interesting than it really is.**

**I want to start getting people who didn't send in characters in to like this story too. Your support won't go unanswered!**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	10. Author's Note

**Heyo, yeah I know I haven't updated in a while, but now that the school year's over, I finally have a lot of free time to focus on this now. Unfortunately, as you may have noticed, this story has gone stale. So I'm starting a new SYOT. I realize this isn't fair to you guys who sent in tributes for this SYOT, so just PM me if you still want your tribute in and I'll see what I can do. Fair warning though, deadline is on June 26th.**


End file.
